Satisfactory Elements
by Kokey
Summary: In every love story, there is a level of affection that appeals to everyone. False illusions are precariously designed to love....you.... D/Hr and brief implied H/Hr One Shot! PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU WOULD LIKE A CONTINUATION; R


KEIKO

KEIKO

OMG, I HAVENT WRITTEN A FAN FICTION FOR HARRY POTER IN FOREVER, I HOPE THIS ISNT BADD 

* * *

"Malfoy, I am perfectly capable of accessing whatever books I may need on my own, thank you."

"Yes, I know love. I woke to your absence and needed to retrieve you, that's all."

"Well, I suppose you'll have to wait until I'm done satisfying the guilty pleasures of my imagination, baby."

"I could've sworn I fulfilled that need a mere hour ago." The smirk.

"Ugh, must you be so crude? It's Christmas Eve, for the lord's sake; give us all a break from your sarcasm." The sophistication.

The chuckle, "Even on a fine day as of such, I refuse to bore the rest of the world with simple, good-natured behaviors. That won't do."

* * *

**_Rewind: Two years back, The final year at Hogwarts._**

The hallways seemed empty, in comparison to the hustle and bustle of the school bell crowd. Though common sense would ensure that most of Hogwarts' would be asleep as the big clock struck midnight, Hermione still despised the eeriness she felt as she pattered through the dimly lit halls.

But, Heads duties called, and the quicker she could complete those and head to her bed chamber, the better.

"Granger," He called from the opposite end of the hall.

"Ssh, you idiot," She scolded, annoyed.

"Bitch," He muttered, how dare she hush him?

"I'm done with my rounds," He spoke, emotionless as he reached her, "I'm heading to bed."

"Have you secured the owlry?" She prodded, weary.

"I said that I was done, Granger." He said, walking past her. "I don't answer to you."

Without even looking, Malfoy knew that he had pissed Granger off, It would've been a sight to see, surely, but he didn't have time or energy for that. He would have to suffice with the memory of her angry.

It must have been engraved in his brain, that image. He made it a point to upset the girl daily. It was funny, yes, and it was his nature. He was supposed to piss everyone off, if he didn't he wouldn't be Draco. But it wasn't that, that wasn't why he angered her. He did it because she tried so hard to pretend he didn't get to her, though he did, and she looked so good in red.

Her usually pale cheeks turned a lively shade of red every time she was angry. Her brown eyes shined so bright, and her full cherry lips parted in a way that it should only part if…

No, he shouldn't think like that. But of course, he did. He fantasized about running his hands through her wavy mess of hair, and leaving bite marks and hickeys on accusing parts of her body.

He'd have her, one day. He'd have her the moment she realized that he was better than her, cleaner than her, more sacred than her. He'd have her the moment she realized he deserves her.

But he wouldn't wait too much longer.

_**End Flashback :** _

* * *

"Draco," She whispered, feverishly, her hand in his hair as they went at it again, this time on the library's desk. It had to be the most comfortable desk in the manor, she would know.

They'd tried them all.

Draco pumped in and out of her skillfully, his lips on the already bruised skin of her neck. "Minx,"

This was part two of his apology, his gift for what he had done earlier. She'd gotten in much later than usual, maybe an hour or two past her usual arrival time. Even on Christmas eve, there was no excuse. When Hermione had walked in (as she preferred the door in comparison to flooing) Draco had been slouching in an arm chair, one leg over the other, and a glass of white, tasteless whine.

"What kept you?" He asked, emotionless, too calmly.

She'd had her back to him, attempting to strip of her outerwear before stepping any further into the room. Hermione knew she was in trouble, she could smell it. The sweet smell of the wine reminded her that illusions were often…false.

"I had to do some hands on work with Harry, love. A bit of roaming the streets of London, typical auror things." She said, attempting to hide the nervousness in her voice. On the count of 3, she would turn around.

1 … 2 … (SLAP).

Hermione resisted the urge to grip her face, and instead reached for her wand. Never the helpless wonder, was she?

"Expelliaramus." Draco said, softly. Hermione's wand flew behind one of the couches, Out of her reach.

"You'd much rather spend your Christmas Eve with him, than me. Is that it?" Draco said, caressing the cheek he'd just reddened.

"I told you—" Hermione began, holding back tears.

"I know what you told me, it's just a matter of believing."

* * *

**_Rewind: A year and six months earlier…_**

It was the last night of school, the last night that Hermione would ever have to secure the grounds. The last night to make peace with those she hadn't been especially kind too, and the last night she'd have to grieve those that she'd lost in the Hallways of those memories.

It was a new life after Hogwarts, of course. She'd continue her education briefly, along side Harry and Ron to become an auror, and they would all work together under the rule of the Ministry Of Magic. She'd been looking forward to it.

Climbing the last few steps to the owelry, she jumped as she heard someone sniffle. The moonlight shined bright on Harry's face and she sighed in relief. "Oh, it's just you, then."

She moved closer, and noticed the dampness of his cheeks. "Where you crying, love?"

Harry sighed, pushing stray hairs out of his handsome face. "It's just…the memories, you know?"

Hermione nodded, and grabbed his hand in concern.

"We sacrificed our lives here, and so many other lives. And now we're walking out into the world, accomplished young men and women on a quest for success."

"But us, You, Ron and I, we've done so much. Been through so much, with eachother. The world idolizes us but, here, in the end, the most I can do is pet my white owl and look to the moon for a sign. Have we been vindicated? Is our fight over? Is this truly the end?"

Hermione moved closer, fighting to maintain emotional stability. "This is only the beginning Harry. You, Ron and I, we're one. There's no one without the other. We won't abandon you because the fight is over. We still have many more joyful days to drink to."

"Promise?" He said as the moon accentuated the fear on his face.

"Harry, look at me." He looked,

"I will never leave your side, Not ever."

It happened so quickly, the way he kissed her. His lips soft and inviting yet strange, and cold. She parted her lips to allow his access, and he groaned into her, leaning her against one of the owl posts.

"Hell, Hermione, you'd better be in here, I'm tired of searching for you." Draco stopped short as his eyes trailed to Potter and his girlfriend under the moonlight.

"What in the bloody—!"

* * *

**_End Flashback:_**

Draco kissed Hermione's lips one last time as he felt her tighten around him, signaling that she was spent. "I love you," He whispered, overcome with pleasure and emotion.

There was a silence as Hermione gathered her wits. "Sometimes I wonder," She muttered.

Draco pulled away from her, and Hermione took the opportunity to bend down and retrieve her silk robe that had been removed in their haste.

"What do you wonder about?" He asked, wearily. Here they went again. "You doubt that you love me?"

"That could never pass my mind, simply because I know what love is. Sometimes I just wonder about you. Do you love me? Or do you own me?" Hermione thought, aloud.

Dracos hands slipped out of Hermione's as he used his wand to light a candle in the far corner of the room. No need for electricity, "I suppose it's a bit of both. With ownership comes love, and vice versa, wouldn't you say?"

"No, Draco," Hermione sighed, "I wouldn't."

In the candlelight, Draco gripped her face, forcing her to look at him. His cold grey eyes stared into hers, and he could see the candlelight flicker in her brown orbs of beauty. Hermione broke the gaze, and reached for the book she'd removed from the shelves, deciding that a long bath and a simple read would settle her.

Walking out of her dearest part of the big house, she called to her boyfriend over her shoulder. "I'm going to bathe,"

"Hermione," He called, just as she'd crossed the threshold. She paused with her back to him, recognizing the tone.

"Yes?"

"Every time you contemplate leaving me, just remember that I deserve you."

As if he would ever let her forget.

* * *

Read and Reviewww plz :-) muazz


End file.
